


The Troubles of Dating A Polyglot

by SwAgAmAnDeR



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Bilingual, Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, M/M, One Shot, Polyglot, closeted phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwAgAmAnDeR/pseuds/SwAgAmAnDeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Dan and Phil fight with each other, Dan will argue with him in French until he gets what he wants, whatever that may be. Phil does not speak French, and he finds the whole thing kind of exhausting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Troubles of Dating A Polyglot

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, i do speak French, albeit very horribly, so if you see any mistakes, let me know! Merci :)  
> btw, this was loosely inspired by a prompt on phanfic.tumblr.com about the lack of fics containing bilingual characters.

" _Je ne peux pas te croire. Je ne te parlerai pas avant que tu t'excuses,_ (I can't believe you. I'm not talking to you until you apologize,)"

"Dan,"

 _"J'ai dit, je ne te parlerai pas avant que tu t'excuses,_ (I said, I'm not talking to you until you apologize,)"

"Dan,"

" _Quoi, tu ne peux pas parler francais? Oh, je suis desolé, je suis desolé! J'ai 'oublié', tout comme tu as 'oublié' avant de le dire à Louise,_ (What, you can't speak French? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I 'forgot', just like you 'forgot' to ask before telling Louise,)" Dan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his foreign words.

"Dan, you know that I have no idea what you're saying," I sighed loudly in exasperation.

" _Je sais,_ (I know,)" he raised his eyebrows at me and clicked his tongue.

I groaned and began to rub my temples. This was a somewhat normal occurence for us. Whenever Dan and I fought, he would start rambling on in a foreign language until he got what he wanted, whatever that might be.

I often regretted not paying more attention in French class when I was in secondary school.

"Peut-être que si tu t'excuses pour une fois, je te pardonnerai, (Maybe if you apologize for once, I'll forgive you,)" he glared at me as if I was meant to understand what he was saying.

I gave up, simply glaring back at him rather than pointlessly trying to decipher whatever fluent French he was speaking.

" _Excuses-toi,_ " his unamused eyes didn't avert themselves from mine.

"What?" You'd think that by now I would have caught onto some of the more simple phrases, but that's not the case.

" _Excuses-toi_ ," he said slower, still an edge to his tone.

Finally catching on, I sighed, "Fine, Dan, I'm sorry,"

" _Pour quoi?_ (For what?)" Sometimes his tone of voice was all I needed to understand him.

"I'm sorry for telling Louise that we were dating without asking you first," I locked eyes with him and softened my voice, "Really, Dan. I truly am,"

The air between us was silent for a few moments before Dan's upset face relaxed and he took a step forward, enveloping me in his warm embrace.

"It's alright, I forgive you," he whispered into my hair, finally speaking so that I could understand him, "She had to have found out at some point,"

"I should have asked you first," I was just now beginning to fully realize the rudeness of my actions, and I was beginning to feel rather horrible about it.

"Yeah, maybe, but let's not dwell on it," he hugged me tighter, rubbing soothing circles into the small of my back, "I'm sorry for being a stubborn prick whenever we fight. It certainly doesn't help things,"

I shrugged and inhaled, feeling immediately calmer once I vaguely noticed that he smelt wonderfully of cinnamon, "At least it keeps things from escalating,"

"Don't you ever wonder what I say, though?" his hand went from drawing circles to drawing figure-eights on my back, "You never ask,"

"Nah," I planted a soft kiss on his neck, "I just assume that you never say anything too bad. And if you do, then I guess I can't really hold it against you. Anger makes us speak before we think. I'm guilty of it, too,"

Dan simply nodded.

" _Je t'aime_ ," I softly whispered the words that I had heard him say to me so many times before, and kissed him on the lips this time.

"So you are learning from me," he chuckled softly, showing off his dimples, " _Et je t'aime aussi, mon lion_. Wanna go cuddle?"

" _Oui,_ " I smiled.

Dan kissed my forehead, still smiling, and held my hand all the way to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha i am dead on the inside :) first-person writing is not my cup of tea  
> this was a random thing. totally spontaneous.  
> A polyglot is someone who speaks more than one language, btw.  
> I did leave out some translations at the end, mostly because I thought that sticking the parenthesis in there would ruin the mood, and also I figured that the phrases were easy enough to decipher. But if you're just filled with curiosity:  
> 'Excuses-toi' = 'Apologize'  
> 'Je t'aime' = 'I love you'  
> 'Et je t'aime aussi, mon lion' = 'And I love you too, my lion'  
> 'Oui' = 'Yes'
> 
> Thanks much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> All those who send in feedback will be given a virtual chocolate orange.  
> All those who suscribe to me on tumblr at swagamandersabode.tumblr.com will recieve TWO virtual chocolate oranges.  
> Knock yourselves out, kids.


End file.
